powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Short-Circuited
Short-Circuited is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis When Nadira kidnaps Circuit and brainwashes him, the Rangers are out of luck when a giant sized mutant doctor named Medicon attacks the city. Trip uses his powers to find Circuit, and repairs him just in time to defeat the mutant with their Zords. Plot Trip takes out a jellyfish-like mutant with a time strike, and then he grows. The Rangers destroy him with their Megazord. As Circuit stands on the sidelines, Nadira sneaks up on him to grab him, but he flies off at the last Lucas chews out Trip for reading his mind during a card game, and sticks a band aid on his forehead, grounding his gem for the day. Nadira is still bent on capturing Circuit. She reanimates Medicon, the mutant doctor, to do a number on Circuit once she gets a hold of him. Nadira cons Trip into believing she is not really evil, and is trying to escape her father's control. When he leaves to buy her a hot dog, she snags Circuit from Trip's backpack and teleports away. Medicon opens Circuit and screws up his insides, making him a babbling, useless machine. Medicon then attacks the city, and it isn't long before the Rangers show up to fight him. Trip catches up with the team, and tries to tell Wes that he lost Circuit, but he doesn't get a chance. Katie powers up her Chrono Saber and delivers a devastating attack to Medicon. He doesn't take it too lightly, and the mutant doc grows into a giant. When Wes tries to call the Zords, Trip finally reveals that Circuit was kidnapped. Lucas chews him out again, telling him that it would be okay to use his powers if it was really important. Trip uses his powers to find Nadira's hideout. He takes her out along with a pair of Cyclobots. Trip finds his short-circuited little buddy, and repairs him. They head back to the battle. The Rangers cheer as the Zords are called. The Time Force Megazord mode red finishes off Medicon. When Lucas steps in crap, Trip says he didn't tell him it was there because it wasn't super important. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) & Rabbitcon (voice) *Dan Woren as Medicon (voice) Notes *This is the first of two episodes that focuses on Circuit; the other being "Circuit Unsure". *Strangely, Trip wasn't wearing the hat that hides his Xyberian crystal while confronting Nadira, however no one seemed to have noticed or cared. See Also (Medicon fight footage) (Rabbitcon fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Time Force